SCAV
by Shycadet
Summary: When I look around, I can almost feel how much more we had than this. What I couldn't believe was the reality I lived in now. No amount of living through this hell would ever help me understand how everything went so wrong. (Tayuya pov) (Post fic) (More Characters in the future)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N -** Hey, so here is another story I had a yearning to write. Post fics have always been my fav. There are so many ideas you can have on how things go, which is why it took me so long to figure it out.

But, this compliments to my infuriatting friend who managed to upload an absolutely jealous worthy post fic, and after reading hers I manage to grab ideas. I insisted that I wouldn't uploud it because copy kating isn't cool, but she insisted otherwise.

So here you have. Last new story I have to upload in the extravagent Port Bundle.

Enjoy! Tell me what ya think.

 **DISLCAIMER - I do not own Naruto**

* * *

 _I heard once that there was a world before this. Where there were buildings, structures that we built, that reached the skies. Where you had the convenience of speeding down a road at speeds towards the hundreds in the rusted cars that infested the street. Where we all sat so idle and bored we actually built some sort of ship to touch the moon. I've heard it all before, it was all in the text books they hated us to read so much._

 _All of that seemed... believable. When I look around, I can almost feel how much more we had than this._

 _What I couldn't believe was the reality I lived in now._

 _No amount of living through this hell would ever help me understand how everything went so wrong._

 _Or how to stomach the fact that I've killed a person..._

 _The ringing in my ear stopped at the call of my name. It snapped me out of whatever I was staring at, which was a limp body on the ground. Entering reality and managing to scrape past the dream I almost fell into, the nightmare I was living in._

" _Tayuya!" They shouted again, desperate yet calm and urgent, "We have to go. We can't stay here."_

 _I blinked, finally tearing the gaze from the dead body. My eyes focused then on my friend, who gave me a strained smile through the tension and impatience. Nodding towards me, he asked, "Are you alright?"_

 _Nodding mutely, I stumbled towards him._

" _Good," he said, snatching my hand while tugging as time slowly started to trickle at an alarming speed, "Then let's go. We need to reach camp before they find the body."_

xXx

"I said, wake the fuck up!"

My eyes snapped open, hands immediately snatching at my knife that was always tucked beneath the waist of my cargo pants, but my wrist was caught mid motion. I yanked from the grip, but the hold held firm, giving me to realize where I was.

It wasn't the harsh enviroment that I expected, nor was there a dead body near my feet. Instead I was in my bed, rock hard as it was, with sleep caked in my eyes. Groaning, I sat up using only my abs while my wrist was still captive. Finally entering reality, I carefully pulled away from the grip.

"Jeez, you sleep like the dead," the voice complained as I slowly woke up.

"Probably because I'd rather be," I muttered to myself, running the remnants of my nightmare with my hands, "What are you doing here?"

My eyes fell to my friend who stood with his arms crossed. Grin on his face, he replied, "What do you mean? It's our squadrons time to go out to the fields to scavenge food." With a nod towards the window to prove his point, he added, "And we're almost late. So get dressed out."

X

The break of dawn wasn't the most appealing time to wake up. No matter how well trained I was, I couldn't get used to the eerie time frame where the world was a dark as my dreams, yet promising skimps of light broke the horizon in the distance. But it was the most efficient time to travel. Stumbling along for a full day let you arrive at your destination during the night, a perfect time for lowly thieves to rampage through the remnants of the hallow homes that were abandoned during the chaos.

"We should start heading out soon," commented my friend beside me. He stood with his back straight and eyes set on the horizon, tense with the prospect of what was to come.

His name was Kiba, the captain of our squadron. Since the moment I was put under his care, he's had a soft spot for me. While he beat the other lazy members, beat as in forcing hard labor or extra training on them, he always spoke to me in a manner of respect. It was as if, while he thought the rest of them were idiots, he came to his own conclusion that I didn't require such primal manners to train.

I think, before I came to his campaign, he was informed that my punishment for arriving in the first place was the simple fact that I liked to read.

And oh, how the capital hated those who read.

Glancing at me he grinned, promising foolishly, "I'll be sure to keep an extra eye out for books on our trip."

I gave him a roll of my eyes and rumbled, "Just be sure you keep a set watching your back. We could find more people out there this time. There has been a lot recently..."

"Head captain is getting antsy about it," Kiba agreed with a nod, looking back towards the horizon with his arms still crossed at his chest, "He thinks a colony is establishing near by."

"A colony that's more than 10 leagues away," I replied, though I knew that didn't matter to any of them. Frowning, I asked carefully, "Do they plan on forcing us to attack."

Kiba turned grim, "I honestly hope they think better of it."

He let the statement hang between us, but we both knew better. The capital found anyone a threat, no matter how far. And no matter how long our peace stretched, they always found a way to create more chaos and war.

 _I should have ran away with you while I had the chance,_ I whispered in my thoughts, thinking of the face from my nightmares.

The horn sounded, and from behind us the gates groaned open. Glancing over my shoulder, I sighed and turned around, peering out to the road that lead out of the nieghborhood. Kiba did the same, his hands dropping to fists at his side. Tightening his belt, he glanced at me.

"We're both making it back today."

The only time I allowed myself to smile was our rituals of promise each venture we were forced, ordered, to conduct. Pull slipping my lips, though hardly there, I agreed with a firm nod, replying, "Even if I have to drag you back myself."

He grinned boyishly, as he was known to do, and waited for the tall spiked wooden gate to open fully.

The moment it did, we and the rest of the squadron began to jog towards the horizon.

X

The reasons, as most of our ventures, for stepping out of the colony's protection was for finding practical goods that could help the colony in any way. Each week, one squadron out of the seven known as SCAV, were sent out to do the bidding of providing for our people within the protection of the walls provided by the capital. While long ago we learned out to make or grow most of the basics ourselves, at special prices and rations you could get what we managed to find outside the wall.

The hunt for food, clothing,, medicine, and any other materials we deemed necessary didn't always last for a full day. Depending on how far we traveled, and how much we had to carry back, it could take two or three, or more days if the captain saw fit. Because of this, SCAV was a select group of individual that didn't have to do the daily chores within the walls. And depending how fast an expedition was, we'd have days off at a time.

For that we were separated, apart from the rest of the colony. We were treated as well as any known figure head, acquiring special privileges and meals. Alcohol at the gallons for free, electricity without paying rations per hour, meals that competed with the head of the colony himself.

The colony knew it was important to keep us happy, so they strived to do so.

The glory and grand came with it's fouls and wrenches. The reason so few people volunteered, along with those punished into it like me, and the reason we had barely enough for seven squadrons, was because the expeditions were dangerous. If animals weren't the problems, it was the extraordinary shifts in weather. Twice, I had seen the terrors of a tornado right before my eyes, and twice I knew the feeling of being utterly helpless as it ravaged the world around it. But thunderstorms and dust clouds weren't our only issue, it was also people.

People who were not apart of our colony, people who have not stumbled upon our esteemed 'sancturary'. They were people of the land, living from empty house to empty house, attempting to get by simply by being a tribe of nomads. Sometimes they were not dangerous, idle threats that wandered by carelessly whenever we stumbled upon them from a distance.

But some were dangerous and as savage as we might seem encountering them. Ready to kill as we are, and blood shed was almost always unavoidable.

And recently, though we had managed to evade them, more and more people started to appear. What once used to be a rare occasion and good story to tell was occurring more and more. With uneasy stomachs, we knew it was only a matter of time.

But under captains orders we kept most of our encounters a secret.

We were trained as well as the soldiers in the colony, but we didn't have their luxuries. They squandered within the wall, getting the same privileges as us and more, for protecting it's makeshift neighborhood borders.

After running our first three miles, we took a break at one of our rest spots we had scattered around the abandon town. It was one of the smaller houses that wouldn't draw too much attention from curious wanderers. Even if they did find it of interest, they wouldn't have found much. The things of value were hidden in places such as underneath the floor boards or crooked into cramped dark corners of closets.

"Make sure you drink up," Kiba announced as we all settled down within the house, "We have another league until we are half way, and possibly two good miles after doubling that."

We did as we were ordered, just as we always did. No one could find the energy to chatter about idle things. When we were outside the nieghborhood, we were tense. Alert. It hadn't been the first time we've found people so close to our borders, and we doubted it would be our last.

Jogging three miles under forty minutes at a steady pace with the equipment and bags on our backs wasn't too hard of a feat, but it wasn't comfortable. Maybe if it had been a bit warmer outside, if the wind didn't stab at any skin showing or air clawing at our lungs, it would have been easier. But it was nearing winter, and our radius of scavenging was becoming too close of a suffocating circle near the colony. During any other season, we covered twice the distance in less the time.

"You ready?" Kiba asked with a nudge.

I blinked back to life, realizing I had been staring at the floor with my canteen in my hand. Standing up, I stuffed it back in my bag and nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright," Kiba said with a grin, "But stop drifting off like that. You'll get us all killed."

He tossed it out like it was a joke.

Truth of the matter is, it was very likely if I didn't get it together.

xXx

No amount of living through this hell would ever help me sink into this reality we lived in. Where everything seemed backwards. Where the books I read felt more real than the world I lived in. Every time I thought it was different, every time I thought I had managed to slip into reality, I realized I was still floating in the past the words on the paper painted for me.

I wished I could escape the grasp of those books, escape into the world I actually lived in, so I couldn't be broken down more and more. But each moment I managed to convince myself I finally understood how much pain real life held, I'd realize I never knew what true pain was.

True pain was lying beside my feet, another body just like in my dreams.

With someone yelling to me we had to go, that we couldn't stay.

True pain was having every bit of life I had left in me suddenly draining and escaping as I stared, ignoring the screaming. Ignoring their efforts to drag me away. Falling to my knees and holding the body in my arms. Forcing myself to contain that slipping consciousness so I could focus using every ounce of my strength to get the body over my shoulders like they taught us in training.

True pain was forcing myself to follow the orders of the shouts, blindly escaping with them as they led the way back to the colony when all I wanted to do was lay there, limp.

That's what true pain was.

"Both making it back today," I muttered under my breath, teeth gritting as I strained under the extra wait, "Isn't that right, Kiba?"

He didn't answer.

He didn't boyishly grin like he always did.

Instead he silently relied on me to drag him back home, like I promised.

At least one of us was alive to keep it.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Do you understand?" He pressed, looking at me with his bright blue eyes, "There are strength in numbers, which is why we travel together."_

 _It was a lecture he gave me often, a lecture I didn't understand. It seemed the bigger the group, the more trouble it brought. Why take care of twenty when you could easily feed ten?_

" _Tayuya, it isn't just about less food," he huffed, but with another glance at me he laughed with a shake of his head, gold hair ruffling, "Forget it, you'll get it one day. But... well in a place where you have no family, I would think you of all people would be anxious to start one. And the way to start is becoming close to those around you."_

 _If that's what family was, then I didn't want any part of it. He could sit all day explaining, but if I went hungry at the end of the day for_ family _, then I was better without it._

" _Family is important..." he continued on, looking towards the distance, "It's why I fight so hard. And those who are most dangerous are those who have something to fight for..."_

xXx

I sucked in a breath of air, feeling as if I wasn't getting enough as I woke out of a dream. Slowly my surroundings came to me as I laid in my bed... as rock hard as it was.

Glancing at where Kiba should have been standing, where he should have been grinning from ear to ear to be waking me up, I muttered "Even when you're not here, I'm waking up at the crack of dawn. If this is a habit I can't break, I'm not going to forgive you."

Silence replied.

With sigh, I sat up and stared at my window outside. After a moment, I swung my legs over and began getting ready.

X

"Congratulations, you've been promoted to Captain."

I stared numbly at the Head Captain who stood before me, grinning though it looked a bit strained. Kiba and him were close, they had drank together almost after every expedition. But he was making an effort, possibly for both of our sakes, to attempt to get past this event.

I shook my head, barely having the energy to argue yet pushing out anyway, "There is no way I can replace him. No way I can lead the squadron. I'm almost the newest member there."

"Kiba left a very elaborate report after putting in his recommendation on the matter," the man grunted while flipping through the papers in his hands. "He said you were the most knowledgeable, skilled, and you're quick on your feet. That's only part of it. In his horrid handwriting, he wrote four pages on the reasons he choose to have you succeed him."

"Any one of those guys are more qualified then me, Juriya," I pressed.

"Any one of them weren't on these papers," he countered, giving me a small smile, "It's his dying wish, he made this in mind of the fact that he wouldn't always be here. Are you really going to reject him the last thing he wanted, Tayuya?"

I frowned, feeling furious that he was cornering me into the position, but the fury was merely a small spark compared to everything I was feeling. Setting my jaw, I simply lowered my eyes in submission.

"Good," the Head Captain nodded, pushing the papers away, "The city also understands that you guys are a man down, and will be sending a replacement tomorrow morning. That gives you three days to get them up to speed before you transit out again. Is that enough time?"

"No."

"Perfect. Report to the Hall at four in the morning to collect the new recruit. Take them straight to the council room to receive their paper of approvals in getting new quarters, preferably someplace near the rest of your squadron, and ensure all other smaller things are taken care of. Rations, uniforms, all that jazz."

I frowned the more he went on. It was bad enough that I got put into the position of Captain, but to be thrust into the responsibilities two mere seconds later was even more frustrating. But I knew better than to complain. After what happened yesterday, there was worse things than what was happening now.

Juriya looked up from the papers on his desk and caught my eyes. For the first time he looked completely how I felt, miserable, frustrated, but past all that, he looked sympathetic, showing openly how he shared my pain. In a a low, calming tone, he said, "And, also, there is something else I called you in for. You think Kiba didn't make the right choice, but he had to have hold you dear. In his will, he left you something. Requested that you keep it close."

My eyes slipped down to his extending hand, fingers gently gripping the face and straps of what I recognized to be Kiba's watch.

My heart clenched at the sight of it, triggering a tremor of memories of the last time I had saw it when it was covered in blood. But it was cleaned now, looking good as new, and in my twisted state, I was happy to see it again. Carefully taking it from the Head Captain, I couldn't help but smile though it didn't reach my eyes.

"A watch," I muttered into the air, imagining the stupid idiot grinning in front of me, "Of all things you could have left me... you left me a watch."

"Between fifth squadron, it's a tradition to pass it on," Juriya explained as I stared at the hands ticking along, "But it has been awhile since it's gone captain to captain. Last time it happened, I was in charge of the Fifth."

I gave him a glance as he lifted his left wrist, showing off a watch of his own. Moving to take off my watch, I replaced it with Kiba's. The weight was off and it was slightly too big, but with an odd sensation coursing through me, I realized that it was perfect.

"Thank you," I finally managed to get out.

"Also... The family," he struggled to get out the right words, "I know they haven't come to see you yet, but they've repeatedly told me their grateful. I'm guessing the men of Fifth told them you made sure his body got back here. They... are very thankful."

My stomach churned, but past the sick feeling, I asked, "The funeral... when is it?"

He sighed, "Soon... I'll let you know." Forcing himself back into the role of Head Captain, he continued, "By any rate. Those are your orders Captain, you have anything for me?"

"No Sir."

"You're dismissed then."

"Yes sir."

X

I could think of numerous ways to spend my days off, but reluctantly I had to admit that this was the best option. Arms crossed, leaning against the building, I waited impatiently for the new recruit to come out from the training building. Usually it lasted a few months after signing up, during that time you chose between being apart of SCAV or the Legion. Afterwards they filed you out accordingly.

My guess was that they were filing out the recruit early seeing as we needed the extra man.

My impatience kept me from thinking about Kiba too much, or the past days events.

Every time my mind brushed across it, my whole entire being revolted and snatched away from the memory.

The only thing I allowed myself to reminiscence on was his foolish grin. And on it's occasional apperence within my head, I couldn't help but speak to the image.

"You did this on purpose didn't you," I grumbled at Kiba's wavering figure with narrowed eyes, "You knew how much I'd hate to have this position, so you did it just to get a good laugh in."

Before he could bother responding, which I doubt he would, I heard a small voice from behind me.

"Um..."

I frowned and turned, taking in the girl who looked incredibly uncomfortable about catching me talking to myself. But besides the fact I didn't care, something about her had my heart clenching as badly as it did whenever I thought about Kiba.

Her blond hair and crystal blue eyes were sickeningly familiar, like a terrible dream come to life. Heart pounding, I stared at her, feeling every memory and nightmare colliding within my head all at once. Memories of a peeling grin, blue eyes piercing, a laughter that rang deep within our most torturous days.

" _Strength in numbers..."_

" _Only means of survival is to fight..."_

" _No day is a bad day Tayuya... we're alive. Though I would have really wanted for find food today..."_

"Sir?" She questioned nervously, then seemingly catching herself she stumbled, "I mean ma'am. I mean. Well. I don't know what to call you. They didn't train me for having a female captain, I didn't even think it was possible. Well, wait, that's if you _are_ a Captain. Oh god, that came out offensive didn't?"

Her rambling helped me scratch my way out of my mind, but my heart still pounded. Watching her, I shook my head silently, attempting to ward away all my thoughts before ordering, "Give me your papers."

Clamping her mouth shut, she did as I said and handed me her folder. Opening them as we stood there, I looked them over. Her background was skimp, as most of the time it was, and offered little information. She was a wanderer, came with a group around three months. Before she was wandering...

I couldn't help my surprise. Snapping my eyes up to her, I asked in disbelief, "You were alone traveling for two years?"

Shifting, she admitted, "Yes... Uh yes sir. Uh ma'am. Ah is there any particular-"

"Sir is fine," I answered impatiently, "I think it would be stupid to call me ma'am. Or you can call me Captain. Your pick."

"Well, yes Captain I was wandering for two years before finding the group I came with," she finally answered.

" _How can you hope to survive if we don't establish family..."_

"But you joined that group about a week before ending up here, right?" I asked, eyes scanning the lines.

"Yes Captain."

I sucked in a breath, completely lost. To survive for that long with a group was one thing, but alone? I couldn't imagine. A voice continued to whispered in the back of my mind, softly explaining the need of trust and numbers. Finally looking back up at the girl, I admitted without shame, "That is beyond impressive."

Her smile was beaming, "Thank you Captain."

Shaking my head, I said, "The Captain and Sir thing is only while we are in front of higher authority or while we are out in the field or some other work involved situation. Until then, just call me Tayuya."

"Oh, well thank you Tayuya."

I glanced at the papers once more before stating, "Ino Yamanaka."

She beamed again, but stood at attention, "At your disposal."

Her word choice, while good at heart, had my stomach churning again. Frown pulling my lips, I shoved the papers back in her hand before brushing past her, "We're going to need you, so how about you be at my service instead."

"Yes Captain," she replied from behind, immediately following.

I sighed, but didn't bother correcting her.

After walking silently for a few minutes, slowly making our way to the Issuing building, Ino's quiet voice came out uncertainty, "Um, Captain?"

"Tayuya," I grunted.

"Tayuya," she corrected before continuing, "Have we... have we met before?" The question caused me to stop in my tracks, having her skittering to avoid me. Sputtering she continued, "I'm only asking because, well, when you saw me you looked like you saw a ghost. I thought maybe, unlikely as it is, that maybe we crossed paths before... Before coming here and finding this place..."

I gave her a glance, my heart clenching again as I took in her blonde hair and blue eyes. For a moment I simply watched her before answering quietly, "You... you remind me of someone.."

She gave me a blink, but I didn't bother explaining. Instead I turned around and continued moving.

* * *

*Edited because there was an error on my part. Thanks for telling me. Now please stop the spam about it*


	3. Chapter 3

" _I will not stay, Tayuya. This place, it doesn't sit right with me..." He admitted within the comforts of the walls, uneasily shifting his eyes all around us._

 _His words punched me in the gut. I opened my mouth, arguing that this was sanctuary, that we could finally live without fearing what would kill us in our sleep. This is why we wandered, this is why we survived, to become apart of_ this _family._

" _I'm sorry, I know you're upset. But I can't stay here. You had to have known I would keep moving."_

 _No matter how gently he spoke to me, his words continued to constrict my throat._

" _This place is projecting an image of everything we hoped," he spoke softly so others wouldn't hear, "And it's terrifying. I'm scared Tayuya, that's why I'm leaving."_

 _Coward left my lips, dropping between us like a brick._

 _His lips lifted into his peeling grin, "Yes, exactly..."_

 _Growing serious again, he muttered, "Listen to me, I know you won't go with me, you've always had a problem always wandering. I saw it in your eyes, it was breaking you apart. But Tayuya, this place is unsettling for a reason. This isn't civilization, just a makeshift glued together catastrophe in a shape of a time bomb."_

 _His piercing blue eyes held mine steadily, "You know why I travel, I admitted it to you once a very long time ago. You remember, and if you don't, you will in the days to come. My next destination is still the same, the maps are still what I plan to follow. If ever you change your mind, if ever you witness the chaos, find me."_

 _The compass passed between us, gripping from confident fingers to those that shook from fear._

 _Why do you travel? Why can't you stop moving? Where are you going?_

 _His lips lifted again, but it didn't reach his eyes, "What do you mean? I've taught you this. I travel because I fight... And what's the only thing worth fighting for, Tayuya?.. What makes us so dangerous?"_

 _I didn't answer, he was taking away my only answer as he walked out of the gates._

 _xXx_

Air sucked into my lungs fast and hard, stinging in its travel down. Blinking awake, I stared at my ceiling, fogging cold breath dancing from my lips. In my fist I clenched a compass, in my other, Kiba's watch. Swallowing, I attempted to steady my hammering heart.

I was tired of these dreams attacking me every night. As if it wasn't enough I had to slip into the ugliness of the present while I was awake, I was forced into the misery of the past each time my eyes closed.

There was a soft knock at the door before an eerie creak. Boots carefully scraping across the floor, the movement stopped at the edge of my bed.

"Captain?" The voice called softly, unsure, "It's just before dawn."

I sat up using my abs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Giving Ino a look over in her SCAV attire, I muttered, "You're late."

She blinked, shifting uncomfortably, "I"m sorry sir, it's hard to function without a proper watch. I'll grab one when I can but... until then, what time would you like me here?"

I didn't answer, merely stared at Kiba's watch.

He always had a knack from saving me from my dreams.

X

Life within the colony wasn't civilization. Civilization died years upon years ago, when the world first submitted itself into chaos, but it was more comfortable than outside the walls. You work to eat, you work to enjoy the luxuries they established, you work to keep order.

The histories of the colony is taught to all who want salvation, but it is a history I disposed of. History are that of what I read from books, the colony was just an experimented sanctuary waiting to go wrong. And I waited in silence, waiting for it all to happen.

Before I stumbled upon this unearthly light upon all that shadows that caressed and held captive the world, I traveled. I was alone mere months at a time, wandering from group to group as I managed to always survive the fate of dying. Though I wished otherwise, though I had no profound skill, I prevailed. And despite my demands to fall into the darkness like the rest of the countless people I once knew, I continued to move.

Until I found this place.

Until I collapsed at the opportunity of finally coming to a standstill.

And every day my weakness has always haunted me.

Familiar words danced within my mind as it so often did. _I should have ran away with you while I had the chance..._

"Captain where are we going?" Ino asked as we walked through town.

"Tayuya," I growled before answering, "And we are going to get you a house somewhere near the rest of the squadron."

"A house?" She stumbled in surprise, "No, I can't afford it. The apartment I'm in right now is already taking up most of my ration cards."

"The house is complimentary," I informed as we moved, "The way they see it, you were brave enough to sign up for SCAV, you deserve a house." Nearing the Quarter Issuing building, I added, "Plus it's hardly an investment. They doubt you'll live long enough to bother making you pay for it."

She fell silent, but I glanced over at her with a smile, "Which is why they hate me so much. I'm certainly the investment they didn't plan on making.

X

"It's incredibly too big," Ino mumbled in amazement as we entered her new estate, which was convinetly placed right next to mine, "How am I supposed to live here by myself?"

"You'll manage," I shrugged off, glancing around the house, "But it does get eerie at night."

She frowned, seeming uncomfortable with the prospect. I watched her as she took everything in, and as the seconds tumbled I realized that she hated the place. She didn't want to live her, but for reasons I didn't understand.

Frown pulling my lips, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Turning to me, she forced a smile, "Nothing, it's perfect. I guess... I guess I'll just move in when we come back from the next expedition."

Frown pulling even more, I glanced around, trying to spot what about it she didn't like. The longer I took, the more I noticed her wrapping her arms around herself, rubbing the chill away with a shifting glance at everything around her as she stood in the kitchen. She was small, and that single section of the house seemed to engulf her.

Slowly, I offered, "It took awhile to get used to it, and even now I can't get rid of the chill my house leaves when it gets too quiet. It will take time but until then... why don't you settle in with me instead."

Her eyes darted up to mine in surprise. Opening her mouth, it took a moment to stumble out, "Is... is that okay? Will you get in trouble for that?"

I offered a smile, which was hard to do. There wasn't much to smile about these days, "It's okay with me if it's alright with you. You can stay however long you want."

She smiled graciously, taking a step forward while admitting, "Thank you, I'd like that. It's just... it reminds me too much of when I was traveling alone."

My chest seared as I glanced around us, mumbling, "Yeah... I had the same feeling coming here."

"Did anyone offer you to stay with them?" She asked conversationally while running her fingers against the smooth marble counter.

"Yeah," I muttered while my eyes wandered to her. It felt like I was watching her slowly floating, like the dead leaves that were falling from the trees outside, "For the first couple months I was here, my friend dealt with me."

"That was nice," Ino replied with a smile at me, "Do I get to meet them?"

I smiled back, but it was as hallow as my voice as I answered, "Yeah, his funeral should be when we come back." Her smile flattered as my eyes wandered towards the ground. Slipping my hands in my pockets, I nodded towards the door, "Come on, I'll help you move you move some stuff and then we can get you settled in my place."

X

"When will I meet the other members of the squadron?" Ino asked as she placed the last of her boxes down in my living room floor, "In training, they were making it seem that I'd thrown into some other form of boot camp when I got out."

"It would have been if things weren't... all over the place at the moment," I answered with a glance of my watch, "It's usually like this when we just get back from an expedition. Our Captain he-" I caught myself, heart clenching and throat constricting. With a stumble I continued, "We are always training, even on our days off we get up early in the morning to run a league, three miles. After that we do various formations, building jumps, and other scenarios that we might face. During you learn stuff like how to make coms- communications- over the radios, what signals to look for, and other things. On the next expedition though, you won't be coming with us."

"What?" She said startled, looking up from her task of unpacking her box, "Why? Won't you be a man short, won't that be dangerous.?"

"It would be more dangerous to have you out there without knowing what is going on," I replied with a frown, "Until you get up into proper speed, I'm leaving you here. We will just have to manage."

"But the orders they gave me stated I'd be deployed immediately," she argued while straightening.

"You would have been if we had the proper time," I said with a nod, "But we don't have it. In events when someone is lost, usually the squadron is taken out of rotation for weeks to reevaluate and train the next in line new member, but those rules haven't been implemented for months because of how skimp we already are. The colony has more important matters buzzing their head, they hardly know what goes on in our side of town. So that being said, you'll be staying here."

"It's dangerous to leave with a man short," she argued, seeming desperate.

I gave her a shrug as I folded my arms, "Then you will have to learn fast Ino, so we don't have to continue risking our necks."

She glared at me openly and it coursed through me like fire. I think she understood that I was disobeying orders, that I was taking it upon myself to leave her behind while the rest of her team goes without her. But I had no plans on losing someone else just as quickly as we gained another. There were too few volunteers to do so, and too few fucks given for the colony to care how short we were on man power.

Scratching my neck, I offered, "While we are gone, you will be placed with the standing-by squadrons to train. They don't use our same signals, and they don't have our same formations, but you will be physically at your peak and you will understand the basics. Running outside the wall gives you a feel of how you are supposed to act-"

"I've been running my entire life," she shouted, "Don't you think I already know how to act? How to be afraid? How be terrified about what's around every next corner?"

I watched her for a moment, attempting to figure her out. If I was in her position I wouldn't have been fighting so hard. Eyebrows coming together, I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I joined SCAV for a purpose," she answered with gritted teeth, "And it wasn't to sit here and play toy solider while the rest of my team I haven't even met yet started risking their lives for _me._ "

But I didn't believe her. While her answer was admirable, I had my doubts. No matter what this world was like, you didn't suddenly start finding anything precious enough to fight for over night. There was something she wasn't saying, something she was hiding. Arms still folded, I asked again softly, "What's wrong?"

"I just told you!"

"Tell me the truth," I pressed while dropping my arms and walking towards her, "If we are going to survive together, we can't have secrets. I, the captain of our squadron, needs to know where your mind is when we are out there so I can act accordingly. I can't tell you how many times my friends have saved my life simply knowing every secret I own. How they simply knew I ran back into the Library to save an arm full of books."

Her crystal blue eyes searched mine for a moment, her furious glare flattering only slightly. After a few more seconds of silence, she finally answered quietly, "I _am_ telling the truth."

A play on words.

She was only telling part of the truth.

I gave a hard set of my jaw said just as quietly, "If you ever plan on saving us from risking our lives for you, you'll have to start with being honest." She began to argue, but I moved to go upstairs, "Take your time Ino, it took me months to realize it myself. Until then, or until you are so well trained that you qualify to be Captain yourself, you'll be staying here."

Her silence was far louder than her shouts earlier. She was fuming, beyond angry about... something.

As I sat on my bed, staring at the floor, I pondered the possibilities. It seemed to me denying her to leave the gates was like denying her what she yearned for most.

Eyes closing, I leaned against my knees and clasped my shaking fingers.

With a smile cracking my lips, I shook my head.

She was fighting so hard to leave the gates, but I couldn't stomach the thought of doing so again.

I clamped my hands tighter, hoping to choke out my trembling nerves.

In the midst of my silence and steady breathing, I heard creaks coming up the stairs. Unlacing my fingers to hide my shaking, I glanced to see Ino watching me from the doorway, no less furious, but swallowing it back as she faced me. Her words were surprisingly calm when she finally parted her lips, admitting quietly, "I'm looking for something."

My eyes narrowed in confusion, straightening as I asked, "What are you looking for?"

"I can't say," she muttered, eyes falling to the floor.

I watched her as the silence stretched, her standing there and me sitting. Eventually with a breath, I looked away, "Alright. I can work with that." Her eyes darted towards mine in surprise. Smile pulling my lips, I shrugged, "At least now I know that you're eyes will be wandering constantly, and that's something we can use for the team despite it being a liability."

"So tomorrow I can come with you?" She asked with a gleam of hope filling her eyes.

I pressed my lips together and thought for a moment. Eventually, I nodded, "You seem pretty set on leaving, so it will be pointless to keep you here. Doubt you'll be able to focus while you are here anyway." Her giddiness broke free with her grin. Before she became to estatic, I warned, "But Ino, tomorrow, whatever you are looking for, keep in mind why we are out there in the first place. You've been out there, you know what it's like... You'll be stuck with me until you are up to speed, doing everything I do. So... Can I trust you to watch my back?"

"Of course Captain," she promised with a mock salute.

My eyes narrowed at the jesting respect, but my smile pulled slightly. Shaking my head, I replied, "We'll see. And, when we talk like this, as _friends,_ you make promises with first names."

"I'll be sure to watch your back, Tayuya," she repeated with sincere somber.

My smile twitched a bit higher, "And I'll watch yours Ino. Now come on, I'll introduce you to the team."

X

"You dragged us all out to meet some newbie?" Kankuro complained with a yawn, "I was in the middle of a nap, Tayuya. Couldn't we have just met her in the morning."

Shoving him into a bar chair, I informed, "That's Captain to you, idiot. And no, it couldn't have waited."

"They promoted you?" He asked with raised eyebrows, but I ignored him.

The rest of my team sat around the table, beer in their mugs and faces a mixture of shock and surprise. My eyes wandered to all of them as I announced, "Along with making Captain, despite my complaints, we also got a new member. Her name is Ino, straight out of boot, and she will be jumping right into the mix and coming with us tomorrow." Glancing at the shorter blonde beside me, I continued, "Ino, this is Kankuro, Omoi, Gaara, Temari."

She smiled nervously to them as they

* * *

 **Hey there we have it. Scav. I like it so far. It has a feel to it, you know. Like you are recieving pieces at a time from the beginning and the past and everything won't make sense until they reach the middle.**

 **Anyway, tell me what ya think! That's my last bit of my port bundle. Also I fixed Worst Behavior if anyone cared to glance at it!**

 **Read review, tell me what you think! It's a work in progress, all of them are! But the new stories and updates I posted showed the interest I have in attempt to continue them, so you can have hopes for the next port bundle!**

 **I'm working on chapter 28 of BoD as we speak. Hopefully, maybe but the grace of Neptune, I would be able to post it before I leave.**

 **See ya kiddies, it's been fun. I've missed you. And make sure you thank one paticular crazy kat for nicely allowing me to use her story as inspiriation.**

 **Hopefully I'll see you soon!**

 **Shy loves, misses, and is out to enjoy some of her liberty. See ya next port.**


End file.
